


Nice to See You Again

by zillysin



Series: Miragehound [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Drinking, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Heavy Petting, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Tension, these fucking tags im sorry, this is so bad please don't let me write again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillysin/pseuds/zillysin
Summary: “Is your shift almost over?” Bloodhound asked suddenly. They were tired of sitting there, watching Elliott walk around in those jeans that hugged his ass and listening to the hologram whisper suggestive things into their ear when they couldn't do anything about it. They wanted Elliott underneath them already.





	Nice to See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!! im honestly a huge garbage can, this one is so much worse than the last one. pls enjoy

Elliott couldn’t keep his mind off them. He tried so hard to focus on his job, trying to be sure to mix drinks correctly and get customers’ orders right, but he kept getting distracted. When he had gone home the night before Elliott had gone straight to the mirror and took his shirt off to look at his neck. There were bruises in the shape of Bloodhound’s fingers all around it and his throat ached, but Elliott didn't mind. Elliott had spent the rest of the night with his hand down his pants and mind full of images of Bloodhound holding him down, jerking him off, then filling him up, barely giving him a chance to recover in between. 

The bruises now served as a reminder of that day before, in the ring. His turtleneck covered the marks for the most part, but Elliott knew they were there, and he kept thinking about how it felt to have Bloodhound’s fingers around his throat and his dick at the same time. He couldn’t stop glancing at the door to the bar, anxious to see Bloodhound walk in. Every time the door opened Elliott would look over, wondering if it would be Bloodhound next, but each time he was disappointed. Elliott wondered if they would even find the place. He felt kind of stupid for not saying exactly where he would be, but Bloodhound had said they would find him. 

“Hey!” someone said, snapping their fingers in his face. Elliott jumped, eyes focusing on whoever was talking to him. It was Wraith. She was looking impatiently at him and appeared to be waiting for something, but she seemed amused more than anything else. He didn’t know her real name yet and she wouldn’t tell him, always saying it wasn’t something he needed to know.

“Ah, sorry about that Wraith. I was just… busy thinking about how amazing I’m looking today! This face, this hair… I mean, come on. You see it,” He grinned. “How long have you been standing there anyway?”

“Long enough,” she said, rolling her eyes. She was used to him by now. “And stop flattering yourself. What’s with you today though? You’re really out of it.” She eyed him suspiciously for a moment. “You’re not drinking on the job, are you?”

Elliott barked out a laugh, shaking his head. “No way.” He paused, eyeing the drink he was making. “That’s not a bad idea though.”

“Elliott,” Wraith said warningly. 

“I know, I know,” Elliott laughed, setting the drink down and sliding it over to the customer who ordered it. “I’m joking.”

“You better be,” she said. “Well, anyway... I need a favor,” She said, leaning against the counter.

“Depends,” he said, picking up an empty glass from the sink, “What’s in it for me?”

“My everlasting gratitude,” She deadpanned. 

“Hmm,” Elliott hummed, wiping out the glass with a washcloth, “Nooot really sure that’s gonna be enough for me. Do I get to know your name yet at least?” 

Wraith just stared at him, raising one of her eyebrows. “You know the answer to that question already,” she said.

“Fine,” Elliott sighed dramatically, “What do you need?”

“Well, I wanted to get something for that cute girl over there,” She said, nodding toward a girl with two buns on top of her head sitting at the other end of the bar. “But… I have no idea what to get her,” she said sheepishly. “I don't really have much experience.” 

Elliott hummed, setting down the glass he was holding and picking up another from the sink.

“Alright, I’ll do it,” he said, “But you owe me! What’ll I be if I just hand out favors and drinks for free? People’ll start coming to me for favors instead of coming to compliment me on my good looks,” he pouted, flipping his curls out of his face. 

Wraith rolled her eyes again, and Elliott laughed. He decided to make her a drink he personally enjoyed and handed it over. 

“Good luck catching your lady,” he said, smiling.

“Thanks,” Wraith said, “I owe you one.” She took the drink, then took a deep breath before walking over to the other side of the bar. Elliott watched her go, his mind on someone completely different. He was starting to doubt Bloodhound was even going to show up. Maybe they just meant they would see him around? He tried to convince himself that they probably just got busy, something must’ve come up. Clearly. Elliott suddenly realized he had been drying the same glass for five minutes. He shook himself out of his reverie, trying to clear his mind, and picked up another one from the sink.

He busied himself washing the dishes and taking orders, trying to keep himself occupied throughout the night. He sent out holograms occasionally if it got busy and he needed help, sometimes making jokes to keep the customers happy and get some good tips, but his mind was elsewhere. His thoughts raced as he wondered about whether or not Bloodhound was really going to show up. He glanced over at Wraith and the girl. Wraith had a soft smile on her face and the girl was laughing loudly. He suddenly realized she was someone he had seen in the games before too. How had he not noticed before? Lifeline her name was, he thought. Elliott shook his head.

“I really am out of it today, huh,” he mumbled to himself, and started drying the same glass for the second time.

“You dried that one already. You should really pay attention more,” he heard a heavily-accented voice say from beside him. Elliott jumped about two feet in the air, dropping the glass into the sink full of soapy water. Water came splashing up into his face and he spluttered, blinded for a moment. He cursed and grabbed around behind him for something to wipe his face off, knocking the paper towel dispenser over as he did. He scrambled around trying to get a paper towel out, finally able to grab one and dry himself off. He could hear Wraith cackling in the background and tried to ignore her, but his cheeks felt like they were on fire.

“What the fuck dude, why you gotta sneak up on me like that?” he whined, pouting at Bloodhound who sat on a stool right in front of him.

“There was no sneaking involved,” they said, sounding amused. “You, however, were not paying attention to your surroundings. Other things on your mind?” 

Elliott grumbled to himself and didn't answer, then began wiping up the water on the counter, his face hot. Although he was embarrassed from, quite frankly, making a fool of himself, he couldn't help but be happy that Bloodhound was finally there. 

Bloodhound looked different today than they did in the ring, in an outfit that was much the same but with a few minor differences. They wore a smaller mask, for one. One that was no less intimidating but… more practical for every-day Elliott guessed. It wasn’t an oxygen mask, and they had no tank on their back, so he supposed they didn’t actually need it. Other than that it looked pretty similar, with large glassy goggles and a cover over their mouth. They were missing their packs and gear also, but still wore a large coat with fur around the shoulders, a hat, and a pair of gloves. Elliott’s eyes were immediately drawn to them, remembering what those gloved hands had done to him just a day before. His face burned impossibly hotter as he thought about their hands around his throat and inside him, something he had stayed up all night thinking about.

“My eyes are up here,” Bloodhound said, sounding smug. Elliott looked up quickly, caught. He tried to play it off by grinning back at them, but his cheeks were pink, betraying his embarrassment.

“So sorry babe. You’re very distracting you know,” he said, winking. “Besides, I can't even see your eyes anyway,” he pouted. 

The giant round eyes of Bloodhound’s mask betrayed nothing of what they were thinking, and they remained silent, waiting for Elliott to continue. 

“C-can I get you anything?” Elliott stuttered, cheeks warming again, “A drink? I make some pretty killer mixes if I do say so myself. Not to toot my own horn or anything, y’know. Just- um… w-what about some food maybe?” Elliott’s mind raced, trying to think of something to break the ice. “How about another one of me?” He said and a hologram appeared out of nowhere from behind Elliott, both Elliott and the decoy waggling their eyebrows. 

Bloodhound slowly shook their head, chuckling softly. “A whiskey is fine,” they said. 

“Whiskey, of course! Right away,” Elliott said and quickly spun around, grabbing a glass as he went. He left his decoy to flirt with Bloodhound for him while he prepared the drink. 

“Well hellooo there,” the hologram purred, running a finger along one of Bloodhound’s forearms. “Lovely seeing you again,” they smiled wickedly, leaning up against the counter in order to get closer to them.

Bloodhound shook their head, seeming amused, but didn’t reply.

“Y’know,” the hologram continued, tracing patterns onto the back of Bloodhound’s hand, which was resting on the counter, “Elliott doesn’t really want me to tell you this, but he didn’t sleep very well last night,” they whispered. “He hasn’t been able to get you off his mind since yesterday. We haven’t, really. Can you do that to me next?” the hologram asked, winking.

Bloodhound stared at the hologram, intrigued, but didn’t say anything. It was strange how like Elliott they were but they were not simply him. Their personality was the same, though they seemed to be more flirtatious, if that was even possible. Likely because they could do whatever they wanted without worrying for the possible outcome. Though, at the same time, Bloodhound could tell they wouldn't simply go wreak havoc for the real Elliott. They still had the heart of him after all, and seemed to be nearly exactly him, for all intents and purposes. They were just less… tangible. More carefree, unconnected to repercussions. Elliott with no filter, what little filter he even had anyway.

The real Elliott returned, waving his clone away. The hologram winked at Bloodhound as they disappeared, mouthing ‘call me’, with their hand by their ear as though it was a phone. Bloodhound huffed a quiet laugh inside their mask.

“Here you are, darling,” Elliott said, grinning, oblivious. He leaned against the counter, pushing the glass towards them. Elliott’s fingers dragged against theirs as Bloodhound reached for the glass, perhaps lingering for longer than strictly necessary. “Glad you could make it,” Elliott smirked, “It’s so nice to see you again, a real pleasure.” His eyes dragged down Bloodhound’s body and he bit his lip.

“And you, Mirage,” Bloodhound said, tipping their glass to him, ignoring the suggestiveness of Elliott’s last sentence. Elliott was surprised to see them pull out a wooden straw from their coat and put it under their mask, taking a sip of the whiskey. He snickered, thinking about how strange it was to see someone as intimidating as Bloodhound sip alcohol from a straw. Bloodhound seemed to know exactly what he was thinking but didn’t reply, waiting patiently for Elliott to say something. 

“That’s a good look for you,” Elliott said, amusement in his voice. “Very dig- uh… d-digni-. Um. Dignified! Yeah, that’s what I meant.” He beamed. Bloodhound chuckled, putting their drink down. 

“Thank you,” Bloodhound said, bemused.

“I can think of something else that’d look good in your mouth,” Elliot said, a ridiculous smile on his face. Before Bloodhound could reply a customer began hollering at Elliott from the other side of the bar and Elliott sighed before straightening up.

“Ah, well. Duty calls! I’ll be back in a flash,” Elliott smiled and winked at Bloodhound, “We’ll continue this later,” he said over his shoulder as he walked towards the other end of the bar. Bloodhound sipped at their drink as they watched Elliott go, eyes following his every move. 

Elliott could feel Bloodhound’s eyes on him as he walked away and shivered, distracted again. He took a couple of customer’s orders and mixed some drinks, all too aware of Bloodhound on the other side of the bar, when he noticed Wraith waving at him out of the corner of his eye. He finished up the last mix before walking over to her. 

“You know,” Wraith said, looking annoyed, “People have been trying to get your attention while you’ve been over there making eyes at your boyfriend,” she complained. 

“Hey! They’re not my boyfriend,” he pouted. 

“Date-mate, then,” Wraith corrected.

“Well, I don’t even know what we are. It’s nothing official, you know,” he sighed, waving his hands around as he talked. “I mean, we haven’t really talked about it yet. We were kind of busy yesterday doing… other stuff. Besides, I thought my decoys were helping me out with the customers!” he said, glancing around for them.

He saw one of them towards the front of the bar laughing and taking selfies with a group of fans, and noticed the other one had snuck around him and was talking to Bloodhound. They were currently in the act of whispering something in Bloodhound’s ear, a hand on their bicep.

“Oh God,” he said, “Look at that one, what is he doing? Who knows what he’s saying to them!” he moaned.

“Can’t be much different from whatever you were saying to them,” Wraith laughed. “You looked like you were about to jump them.”

Elliott groaned, shaking his head. “Yeah, but at least I knew what I was saying! Now I have no clue!”

“I’m sure everything is fine,” Wraith said, patting Elliott on the shoulder mockingly, “Your own hologram isn’t gonna scare them off if you haven’t already,” she snickered.

“Hey!” Elliott yelped looking scandalized, a hand on his chest, “That really hurts! I thought we were supposed to be friends,” he pouted. Wraith rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

“It’s a joke, Elliott. You’ve heard of them, I’m sure.”

“Whatever, man. You’re just jealous,” he sniffed. 

“Oh please, Elliott. Jealous? I’m a lesbian, you know what that means? I like girls.”

“Whatever! My taste is better than yours so that’s that. Hey,” Elliott said, looking at the empty chair next to her, “Where is your beau anyway?”

“In the bathroom. You better go before she comes back, I don’t want you to mess things up for me,” Wraith said, wrinkling her nose. “Save Bloodhound while you’re at it.”

“You’re so mean to me,” Elliott whined. “I didn’t wanna hang out with you anyway! I’m outta here,” he huffed and started walking back towards Bloodhound and the decoy that was practically in their lap at this point. Bloodhound looked stiff, and seemed to be trying to ignore the hologram next to them. He could hear Wraith laughing as he walked away and flipped her off over his shoulder, causing her to laugh even more. Bloodhound looked relieved when they noticed Elliott was approaching. 

“Sorry about that, beautiful,” Elliott said, grinning. “Go take some orders, would you?” He said to the hologram and they tsked but listened, straightening up. “And go get that idiot while you’re at it,” Elliott said nodding at the other one that was currently sneaking behind a couple taking a selfie. 

“The bar’s practically empty,” the hologram whined, a hand still on Bloodhound’s thigh, “We could take a little break,” they pouted, looking at Bloodhound, and starting slowly edging their hand closer to Bloodhound’s crotch. Bloodhound’s hand shot down, stopping the decoy’s from sliding up any farther.

“Go on,” Elliott said, jerking his head to the side. The hologram huffed but relented, and walked slowly toward the front of the bar. “Sorry about that,” he said turning to Bloodhound, smiling sheepishly. Bloodhound simply shook their head and Elliott continued, “Do they bother you?”

“Not necessarily in the way you are asking,” Bloodhound said, then took a sip of their drink. “They are simply very…forward. We are in public.”

“W-well, I mean, it makes sense to be confident if you have a face like this,” Elliott grinned, rubbing his beard. Bloodhound rolled their eyes inside their mask. “Besides, I can’t blame them for being all over you,” he winked. Elliott noticed Wraith and Lifeline walk past holding hands, headed toward the door. He nodded at them as they passed, Wraith waving quickly before walking out.

“Is your shift almost over?” Bloodhound asked suddenly. They were tired of sitting there, watching Elliott walk around in those jeans that hugged his ass and listening to the hologram whisper suggestive things into their ear when they couldn't do anything about it. They wanted Elliott underneath them already.

“Uh, yeah, actually. Is something wrong?” Elliott asked.

“No. I will wait for you outside.” Bloodhound said then stood, dropping some cash for their drink on the counter. “Please meet me when you’re done,” they said turning to leave.

“Oh, o-okay. You don’t need to pay!” Elliott called after them, confused. They didn’t turn around though and Elliott racked his brain trying to think of what he did wrong but he didn't think he’d said anything to bother them. However, the bar was almost empty and it was late, so he only had to clean up a bit before asking the stragglers to leave and locking the front doors. It was nearly 3 A.M. at this point and no one was around when he stepped out the side door, locking it behind him. He pulled on his coat and looked around for Bloodhound, but the lot seemed empty.

Bloodhound seemingly appeared out of nowhere, pushing Elliott up against the wall suddenly. Elliott yelped, arms wrapping around their shoulders, feeling Bloodhound’s knee push up between his thighs and he groaned. Bloodhound shoved their hands into Elliott’s back pockets and thrusted into him, their face pressed into his shoulder, panting. 

“You are infuriating,” Bloodhound said, fisting a hand into Elliott’s hair and tugging lightly. Elliott moaned, bucking his hips up into Bloodhound’s. 

“W-what did I do?” Elliott asked, breathing heavily. 

“You and your holograms antagonized me all night, and I could hardly resist you the second I walked into the bar in the first place,” they said, grinding into Elliott harshly. He whimpered loudly, fisting his hands into the back of Bloodhound’s coat.

“You’re no better,” Elliott moaned, bucking his hips again. “I was up all night thinking about you, I couldn’t get you off my mind all day.”

Bloodhound didn’t reply, choosing instead to thrust harder into Elliott, pressing the entire length of their bodies together. Elliott could already feel himself growing dangerously close and he whimpered, unable to stop himself from thrusting his hips into Bloodhound again and again. He had been thinking about doing this all day, and now that they finally were he was ready to burst. He felt like a horny teenager with no self-control, like he was back in highschool. One of Bloodhound’s hands pulled on Elliott’s hair, and the other one gripped his ass through his jeans, holding him firmly in place as they thrusted into him. Elliott moaned as Bloodhound pressed him harder into the wall, lifting him off the ground. He wrapped his legs tightly around their waist and Bloodhound ground into him mercilessly, and Elliot felt a spurt of precome leak from his dick inside his pants. 

Bloodhound gripped Elliott close to them and rolled their hips slowly, dragging their cock along Elliott’s through their jeans. Elliott whined, dropping his head onto their shoulder and panting heavily into the crook of their neck. He shivered and moaned as Bloodhound thrusted their cocks together, feeling like he could come inside his pants at any second.

“I-I’m gonna c-come,” Elliott whimpered, twisting his hands tighter into the back of Bloodhound’s coat and squeezing his eyes shut tight.

“Then come,” Bloodhound panted, grinding ruthlessly into him, and Elliott cried out, bucking his hips. He whined high in his throat, forehead pressed to their shoulder and toes curling as he came. Elliott’s thighs clamped down hard around Bloodhound’s waist and they continued rolling their hips into him throughout his orgasm, dragging it out as long as possible. Elliott felt like he blacked out, because when he came back to his senses Bloodhound was still rock hard against Elliott’s thigh, panting heavily into Elliott’s ear. 

“L-let me down,” Elliott stuttered and Bloodhound obeyed, allowing Elliott to touch his feet to the ground. Elliott sunk to his knees, fingers fumbling on Bloodhound’s fly. When Elliott finally got the zipper down Bloodhound’s cock sprang out, smacking against Elliott’s cheek, leaving a streak of precome. The head was a deep purple and it dripped precome steadily, and Elliott groaned lowly at the sight. His hands went to it like magnets and he opened his mouth, letting it rest on his tongue. His lips wrapped around the head, and Elliott sucked on the tip, jerking them off slowly at the same time. He swirled his tongue around the slit and Bloodhound groaned quietly, fisting their hand in Elliott’s hair again. They rested their arm on the wall in front of them and their forehead on top of that, looking down at Elliott’s lips stretched around their dick. 

Elliott sunk his lips down around Bloodhound, stopping only when they reached the back of his throat. He moaned around their dick, one hand wrapped around the part his mouth couldn’t reach and the other resting against their thigh. Bloodhound groaned, flexing their hips slightly. 

Elliott bobbed his head up and down, swallowing occasionally around their dick and swirling his tongue along the underside. Bloodhound’s hand tightened in Elliott’s hair and they panted heavily, fingers curling into a fist against the wall. Their goggles were growing foggy and they paused, tugging Elliott off their dick by his hair. 

“I’m going to come,” They warned and Elliott nodded, trying to get back to their dick, but Bloodhound’s grip on his hair didn’t let him. Bloodhound wrapped a hand around their cock and jerked themself off quickly, and Elliott got the message, opening his mouth wide, tongue lolling out. Bloodhound grunted as they came, painting Elliott’s cheeks, lips, and tongue white, fingers tightening in his hair. Elliott’s eyes closed and he groaned as he felt their come pumping onto his face and tongue. Bloodhound continued jerking themself off as they rode out their orgasm, eyes glued to Elliott’s face getting covered in their come. 

“Fuck,” Elliott panted as they finished, eyes opening. His cheeks and mouth were dripping in come and he licked his lips, tasting them on his tongue. Bloodhound stuffed their dick back inside their pants and zipped themself up quickly before straightening. Elliott was hard again and they wanted to get home and make him come again on their fingers as quickly as possible. They put a hand out, helping Elliott up onto shaking legs. “My apartment is close,” Elliott said while wiping his face on his sleeve, then quickly grabbed their hand and lead the way. 

Elliott wasn’t sure how they got there exactly, too focused on the uncomfortable feeling of his own cum in his pants and wanting to be stuffed full again but they made it somehow. Bloodhound pressed up against his back as they got to the door, Elliott fumbling with his keys trying to get the right one into the lock. Bloodhound was no help whatsoever, their chin resting on Elliott’s shoulder and hands running up and down his sides, distracting him. As soon as Elliott found the right key Bloodhound’s hand snuck down and cupped him through his jeans and he dropped them, cursing. Bloodhound chuckled, arms wrapping around Elliott as he started to bend over to pick them up, stopping him from bending down. 

“You’re a menace,” Elliott panted, trying to squirm out of their arms to pick his keys up and get inside and into his bed already. 

“Sure you don’t want me to fuck you right here on your doorstep?” Bloodhound whispered into his ear and Elliott groaned, picturing himself being bent over and split open for all to see. He shook his head, trying to clear it and Bloodhound chuckled, finally letting Elliott pick up his keys. Elliott snatched them up and shoved them into the lock, nearly busting the door down in his haste to get inside. He kicked his shoes off once through the doorway and stumbled down the hall as he led Bloodhound to his room, immediately collapsing onto the bed. He ripped his pants and shirt off as fast as possible and Bloodhound followed suit, removing everything but their mask. It was dark, so Elliott couldn’t see much, but he could see that their hair was tied into a half-ponytail behind their head. Bloodhound climbed on top of Elliott, wrapping a hand around his dick and tugging a few times. Elliott groaned, bucking his hips into their hand.

“I want you to f-fuck me, please.” Elliott whined, dizzy with arousal. His hand fumbled around in the bedside drawer for a moment, trying to focus long enough to grab the lube. Bloodhound was nothing but a distraction, but Elliott was able to close his fingers around the tube long enough to pull it out of the drawer. The moment he did Bloodhound twisted their hand around the head and Elliott moaned, losing his train of thought. He panted heavily, and it took him a long moment to remember what he was doing. 

“H-here,” Elliott said, shoving the tube into Bloodhound’s hand. Elliott watched, confused, as Bloodhound set it off to the side unopened, but waited, allowing them to do what they wanted.

They turned Elliott over slowly, guiding him up so that he was on his hands and knees. They pushed his knees apart and kneeled in between his legs, slowly running their hands up Elliott’s thighs to his ass. Elliott shivered and moaned, embarrassed at being held so open, but he’d never felt more hard in his life. He could feel Bloodhound’s eyes roaming all over him and whined, pushing his ass back into their hands, trying to get them to do something.

“Don't look, please,” Bloodhound said quietly, reaching up to remove their mask. Elliott nodded, looking down at his hands curled tightly in the sheets, and waited anxiously for Bloodhound to continue. Elliott heard them place the mask to the side and shivered in anticipation. He felt them press a kiss to the dimples on his back, first one and then the other, and breathed in shakily.

“P-please,” Elliott whimpered, fingers tightening in the sheets. He could feel his neck and ears flushing and he ducked his head, curls falling onto his cheek.

Bloodhound nipped at the skin of Elliott’s ass and he yelped, jerking forward a moment before he fully decided whether he liked it or not. He froze for a second before slowly leaning back to where he was, cheeks on fire.

Bloodhound chuckled quietly and licked over the mark they made, then spread Elliott open with their thumbs. Elliott shivered as Bloodhound’s breath washed over his hole and he moaned, pressing back into them. Bloodhound opened their mouth, licking a long, slow stripe up from Elliott’s balls to his hole and Elliott cried out, arms shaking. His dick hung heavily between his thighs and Elliott could feel precome dripping down onto the sheets below him, his dick twitching. 

Bloodhound wrapped their lips around Elliott’s hole and gave one long suck, and Elliott yelped, arms collapsing. Bloodhound held his hips into the air as they continued licking and sucking at him and Elliott groaned desperately, twisting his fingers in the sheets, wondering if this was torture. 

“Oh G-God,” Elliott whimpered, pressing backwards onto Bloodhound’s tongue as they swirled it around his rim. Bloodhound licked into him, wiggling their tongue around inside Elliott’s ass and Elliott moaned pitifully, thighs shaking. His face was pressed into the sheets and his whole body was flushed pink as he shoved his hips back onto Bloodhound’s tongue. Bloodhound added one finger and then another, scissoring them inside Elliott between their tongue and Elliott sobbed into the sheets, toes curling. Bloodhound pulled their tongue out of his ass and replaced it with a third finger, stretching Elliott wide.

Bloodhound pressed a line of kisses down Elliott’s back as they fucked him open on their fingers, Elliott rocking back onto them over and over, panting mindlessly. He could feel himself approaching the edge rapidly as Bloodhound pulled him apart, their other hand wrapped around his cock, jerking him off slowly. Bloodhound’s fingers found his prostate suddenly and Elliott yelped, bucking his hips, unsure whether to thrust into the hand wrapped around his dick or grind back onto the fingers in his ass. Bloodhound’s fingers suddenly pinched around the base of Elliott’s cock and Elliott’s eyes ripped open, his pleasured moan turning into a strangled sort of cry.

“F-f-fuck!” Elliott cursed, hands scrambling around for purchase on the bed. “Holy shit!” He sobbed as Bloodhound massaged their fingers into Elliott’s prostate relentlessly, thighs shaking so hard he looked like he was going to collapse at any second. “You asshole,” Elliott moaned pitifully, dick convulsing and ass clenching tight around Bloodhound’s fingers.

Bloodhound waited for a few minutes, letting Elliott come down from the edge. Once they were sure Elliott wouldn’t blow his load immediately after they let him go, they released him, pulling their fingers out of his ass. Elliott whimpered pitifully into the mattress below him, shivering violently. Bloodhound quickly slicked themself up before scooting closer behind Elliott, lining up.

“Hurry up, you dick,” Elliott whined, trying to spear himself back onto Bloodhound’s cock the second he felt it touch him but Bloodhound’s hand on his hip stopped him.

“Patience,” Bloodhound said, and Elliott could feel them smirking into his shoulder.

“Bastard,” Elliott grumbled under his breath. Bloodhound’s fingers laced into Elliott’s hair, tugging sharply and Elliott moaned, fingers curling. “Just fuck me already,” Elliott whined desperately and Bloodhound, mercifully, relented. They pushed into Elliot fast, giving him barely a moment before they started thrusting into him, snapping their hips sharply. After all this they were both on the edge, and Bloodhound barely even had to graze Elliott’s prostate before Elliott started coming, moaning Bloodhound’s name. Bloodhound followed almost immediately after, biting down onto Elliott’s shoulder and pumping their load into him.

Bloodhound continued rocking into Elliott, riding out both their orgasms. Elliott’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, his forehead sticky with sweat and a blush covering his entire body. Bloodhound finished and collapsed on top of Elliott, not bothering to pull out until Elliott started squirming, smacking their thigh.

“You’re crushing me,” Elliott wheezed, and Bloodhound breathed a laugh, rolling over next to him. “Holy shit,” Elliott groaned, voice slow and lethargic. “That was so hot.” He was already practically asleep, even with Bloodhound’s come dripping down his thigh. Bloodhound shook their head and stood, padding over to Elliott’s bathroom, scrounging around for a towel to wipe them both up with. 

They found one and ran it under warm water, first cleaning themself off and then bringing another out to wipe Elliott up with. Elliott grunted when they touched the towel to him but didn’t move. He continued laying face down on his bed, barely even twitching as Bloodhound cleaned him up. When they were done, Bloodhound climbed back into the bed, wrapping an arm around Elliott and pulling him close.

“Goodnight,” Elliott groaned into the sheets and Bloodhound laughed into his shoulder, running their hands through his hair. 

“Goodnight,” they whispered softly and traced circles into Elliott’s back as he drifted off to sleep, admiring him. Bloodhound fell asleep a short while later, an arm wrapped around Elliott, feeling satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudo and a comment if you enjoyed :) feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
